Bloody Elves!
by hallowsgirl
Summary: harrydraco, disregards HBP completely. when harry's seventeenth birthday comes, he discovers that he is a wood elf, and must bond with draco, another type of elf, in order to reconcile the two kinds of magical creatures.
1. Transformation

**dIscLaiMer: **i don't own JK's characters, no matter how yummy they are. i do, however, own the plot, so don't go stealing that from me!

**Bloody Elves!**

**Prologue**

Harry had finally destroyed dear old Voldie, using a power he didn't even know he had possessed. He was just **so** angry, and it burst out of him, exploding the focus of his pain. Then he destroyed Voldie's remains, using Godric Gryffindor's sword. That was in June, and he had stayed at Hogwarts since then. The power he had used to kill Moldywart had receded, but he was still significantly more powerful. Harry had also realized that he could use several spells without his wand. In fact, it was _easier_ to perform simpler spells without the aid of his wooden stick. But of course, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor thought nothing of it. In fact, he was quite pleased.

Draco Malfoy was also staying at the castle over the summer holidays. He had shown his alliance during the Final Battle, during which he killed his father, along with several other Death Eaters. That didn't mean that Harry was all buddy-buddy with the Slytherin Ice Prince, though. It merely meant that they tolerated each other's presences, and could hold a polite conversation if it was necessary. That said, it should be obvious that Harry and Draco avoided each other at Hogwarts. At the rare occurrence that they met, they nodded at each other and continued on their own merry ways.

If it was possible, Draco Malfoy had grown even more beautiful than in the past. Of course, Harry would never admit it, but Draco was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. But then again, Harry wasn't gay – but he wasn't sure if he was straight, either. Maybe his experience with Cho had turned him off girls forever, which wasn't so hard to imagine. After the Battle, Ginny had come to Harry, expecting for their couple status to be reinstated. But Harry had shaken his head, telling her he loved her, not in the way she thought, but as a sister. He also told her that he had too much on his mind for him to truly appreciate her, and that Ginny deserved better than that. Needless to say, she was upset, but also touched by his words, and promptly got over it. Hurrah.

Harry hadn't heard from his friends/family in a while, either. Yes, they were all busy with their lives (Hermione was in France, and Harry had treated the Weaselys to a vacation in Hawaii), but it was nice to hear from them once in a while. But then again, his birthday _was_ coming up. Maybe they were saving his letters until then.

Harry's birthday, July 31st. A day he was looking forward too, because that was when wizards received their inheritances, if they had any magical creature blood in them. So, on his birthday Harry would find out if Dumbledore was hiding any more secrets from him. Dumbledore. Personally, Harry couldn't stand him. And he could tell that Malfoy couldn't either, always calling him an old coot under his breath. Yes, he was an old coot, but he was also a manipulative bastard. That was what he had done to Harry: _manipulate_ him. Harry only stayed in the castle because it was his home, at least until he turned seventeen and got access to the Potter vaults, as well as the Black vaults. What would Harry do with all that money? Probably nothing, except for buy a couple homes and give some to the Weaselys. He was still a generous person, and, since he defeated Voldemort, he loved the world, especially the outdoors. Ever since his power had exploded out of him, he had spent many hours in nature, wandering about the Hogwarts grounds with curiousity, and, well, love. For some reason they seemed to belong to him. He tried to tell himself they didn't, but his heart disagreed with him. So, on a whim, he had even transfigured his rooms (in a part of the castle Harry had never been in before) to look like the Hogwarts grounds, green and leafy, with trees growing about and flowers and whatnot everywhere. It even had the same misty smell of nature. The scent of **home**.

**Chapter One**

**Transformation**

That was where Harry was now, in his rooms, sleeping peacefully on the eve of his birthday. He looked right at home in his environment, a forest setting right down to the green leaf-inspired bed with brown sheets. Somehow, it was where he _belonged_. The clock Harry had meddled with to get to work at the castle changed, and it was midnight. 12:00 am on July thirty-first, Harry's birthday. With the change in time came a large flash of light, dark green, enveloping Harry. It lasted for a long time, until dawn, when Harry woke up.

He rolled over and glanced at the clock._ Huh?_ he thought blearily. _Why the hell am I waking up at dawn? _Harry shut his eyes with resolve and tried to go to sleep, but to no avail. With a sigh, he heaved himself out of bed and into the shower in the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. It was similarly decorated, in full, blown-out forest décor, and Harry padded past its large mirror, framed by blooming vines, not even bothering to look at his reflection, straight into the shower. It wasn't even until Harry was absentmindedly scrubbing his hair that he realized – today was his birthday! Or, as he had come to think of it, Magical Inheritance Day! He rushed through the rest of the shower, wrapped himself in a black towel, and planted himself in front of the mirror.

His eyes had darkened, now matching the light that had enveloped him – not that he'd know that. His hair was much shinier, and softer, and, well, _prettier_. But the same old inky black color. Harry examined himself, finding everything else to be pretty much the same, except – what was that? A tattoo, shimmering slightly, of intertwined trees. _Interesting_, thought Harry. Out of nowhere he stretched, yawning loudly. He would _never_ get used to waking up at dawn. Then he stared at his reflection in the mirror in horror. Then he exploded.

"WHEN DID I GET SO SHORT? OH NO! SHIT! I FINALLY GROW A FEW INCHES AFTER BEING MALNOURISHED BY THE BLOODY DURSLEYS, AND NOW MY STUPID INHERITANCE MAKES ME **SHRINK**! WHAT AM I, SOME BLOODY **HOBBIT **OR SOMETHING?" he raved, pacing back and forth.

_Actually, no, you're not a hobbit. You're a wood elf. _I _thought it would be obvious,_ a voice in the back of his head said.

Oh no. Now he was hearing voices.

_I'm not just _any_ voice, I'm your subconscious. And I'm telling you, you are a wood elf. Wood elves have dark green eyes and dark hair, with an affinity for nature. They are also very powerful. The power you have been using before today was only a fraction of the power you have now. _A pause. _Wood elves also have mates, like all magical creatures, and when you find, and bond, with your mate, your power will be significantly increased._

"Okay, so my subconcious is talking to me, I'm a wood elf, and I have a mate. Who I need to bond with. Er- what does bond mean again?"

_I'm going to be up front about this. It means, you have to have sex with him. Your mate, I mean._

"Him? My mate is a him? I'm gay?"

_Yes, yes, and yes._

"Already then. Time to check into St. Mungo's."

Harry could almost feel the voice – his subconscious – roll his eyes. _Get dressed and go outside. I'll tell you everything about your race then._

Harry bit his lip, but nodded, heading back into his room preparing his magic for magically altering his clothes, but he found it already done. He heard a chuckle somewhere in the recesses of his head, and rolled his eyes mentally. Then he pulled on some boxers and a pair of black jeans, along with some random t-shirt, green. Then he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, finding no one lurking the castle at the early hour. He made his way down the front steps and, paying no particular attention, started towards the lake. Harry didn't know quite where he was going, but he plowed on ahead anyways. There was something pulling on him, an indescribable tug, and Harry would be damned if he resisted.

Then abruptly he stopped, forest green eyes meeting icy silver. Draco Malfoy was spending time at the lake. Who woulda thunk it? Normally, Harry would've looked away, but this gaze, this staring match was different. It was so intense, so probing, so right. Somewhere in those moments they had taken the initiative to step closer to each other, so close that Draco was bending his head down and Harry was tilting his head up, making sure never to break the stare.

There was a magnetic pull between them, something Harry was certain he had never felt before, an attraction he couldn't resist. Draco's heated breath ghosted across his lips and Harry flushed, impulsively rubbing his nose against Draco's. Then it happened. In a flash, Draco had closed the distance between their lips. There was a shock at the contact, and they pulled away, surprised. The staring contest ended, and no one could even tell who won.

A/N: review, **review, REVIEW!** i need to know if you guys want more, because i'm not sure i'm going to keep writing this. but i suppose i have to, because i don't even know what happens after my evil cliffie! rubs hands together evilly oh, and one more thing: i have a puppy named sydni who lives in my head, and if you guysers give her enough bones to chew on to bribe her, she'll annoy me until i update. sound good? well that's just fantastic! ten chocolate chip cookies to the person who can guess what that's from. well, until next time, readers. bon voyage!


	2. The Various Shades of Red

**Bloody Elves!**

**Chapter Two**

**The Various Shades of Red**

Harry was very red now. Extremely. Like, tomato red. Or Weasley hair red. Harry tried very hard to focus on the exact shade of red he had turned, but it was hard to focus when the man he had kissed – it was bad enough he was a guy – studied him with cool curiosity and perhaps…a bit of lust? Harry must be going crazy, and without a second thought he turned tail and fled, searching for the grassy meadow he had discovered in his many wanderings. Yep, he was crazy. Maybe he should really check into Mungo's. After all, he _was_ hearing voices – er, _a_ voice.

_I resent that. It's not my fault you're on bad terms with your mate._

"Mate?" Harry whimpered, horrified.

_Yes, yes. Don't deny it. You know it's true. And even if you don't, there are prophecies the elves have that will tell you it is true. At Harry's confused face, the voice sighed. Let me explain. There are two types of elves: wood elves and cloud elves. Wood elves, as you already know, are more earthly, more nature loving. Cloud elves, as that is what Draco Malfoy is, a cloud elf, are more regal, and they live in ice palaces in the air, whlle wood elves prefer castles intertwined with trees as their homes. These two breeds of elf were originally not split apart as they are now, but one breed of elf, who chose their various hobbies and characteristics. But as time passed, they grew apart, turning into the wood elves and cloud elves. For a while they lived amicably, getting along quite well. They each had their separate kingdoms, with a royal family. Now, the princes of these two kingdoms had an ongoing argument of which kind of elf was better. One particular day, this argument got out of hand and the two begain to fight, physically. At the end of it, an immense amount of power burst out of them and killed them. No one was present at the fight, and when the bodies were found, the kings both blamed each other. They went to war. In the midst of the First Elf War was an intervention. The Creator of this world and many others was upset with Her elves. She tsked, and waved Her hand, removing a large amount of the elves' powers, and began to recite Her Prophecy. It told of a young wood elf and a young cloud elf, who were soul mates. When they bonded, the elves would be whole once more, and peace would reign the earth. You, Harry, are the wood elf, and Draco, your mate, is the cloud elf._

Harry sat still for a long while, as many emotions passed over his face. Awe, sorrow, disbelief, and finally, **anger**. "So I'm the pawn of yet _another_ prophecy."

_Well, yes, I suppose so, but you don't understand. The elves are preparing for war again. If they are allowed to go through with it, they will destroy the world, and-_

"Voldemort would've destroyed the world too! And the humans, the sides of Light and Dark, were preparing for war. Is this the point of my life? To be pawns for prophecies and save the bloody world? And this Creator of yours, did she ever stop to think that I might not want to go through with this? I mean, c'mon, it involves me having sex with Draco bloody Malfoy!"

"Well, well, well, Potter. Talking to yourself? And don't look so down, having sex with me isn't bad. In fact, quite the opposite." The patented Malfoy smirk played on his lips.

Harry spluttered, looking up from his spot where he was laying on the grass to find none other than (three guesses who) Draco bloody Malfoy himself. "I'll have you know I was _not_ talking to myself! I was talking to my subconscious, who was telling me that I have to save this stupid world _again_."

"It seems, Potter, that I'll be the first to tell you that talking to your subconscious is **not** a good sign. Besides, you're not going to do it alone. You'll have me to help you, in more ways than one."

If possible, Harry got even redder.

"Listen here, Malfoy. I'm not going through with it. The whole bloody universe can explode for all I care! And how do you even know about all this…business?"

Draco was still maddeningly calm. "I received my inheritance a few weeks ago, and I've been talking to _my_ subconscious since then. I know far more than you do."

"Do not!" Harry childishly crossed his arms and pouted, looking every bit the part of a upset three-year-old.

"Actually, I do know far more than you. Like the fact that you acting like an infant is ridiculously cute, and will have no effect on me expect for maybe making me a bit more stiff." Okay, now Harry was _really_ red. "You'll find that I've rather resigned myself to the idea of being bonded to the Golden Boy forever," Draco drawled lazily, settling himself in the grass and gathering Harry in his lap.

While Harry spazzed and tried valiantly to get out of his mate's firm grip, his subconscious chuckled amusedly, nodding (in a way that only voices in people's heads can) at Draco's actions. However upset the Boy-Who-Lived was, he had to agree with the voice. He could practically hear his power purring in contentment, and relaxed a bit in Draco's arms, putting his head on the Slytherin's shoulder, subconsciously. (1) After a few moments, Harry cleared his throat, trying not to squeak. After all, this was a guy, and the guy was none other than Draco Malfoy, his former enemy and present soul mate. Curse those bloody elves! Curse the Creator and her damn Prophecies! Harry took a deep breath, deliberately calming himself.

"So, tell me everything you know."

Draco heaved a sigh and buried his face in Harry's hair, trying to hide the expression of mischief on his face. "That might take a while." Harry motioned for him to go on. "Well, we'll start with how two men have sex. You might want to use a lubricant, commonly called lube, or else it will be painful, and start with stretching. One man tops, the one who will be doing the intrusion, while the other man bottoms-"

"Stop! Stop!" Harry covered Draco's mouth with his hand to stop the flow of words. Draco snickered against it and very slowly, very gently, licked Harry's palm. To contrast with his former flush, Harry's pale skin rivaled Draco's and he pulled away his hand in disgust. But not of what Draco was doing, but of what Draco was doing was doing to _him_. Ahem, in a down south kind of way.

He turned around to use the glare of Death on Draco, resulting in a muffled groan from Malfoy and their faces being uncommonly close. Which, ultimately, resulted in a kiss. This time, however, the Slytherin Prince nibbled on Harry's lips a bit, reveling in the sensation of being with his soul mate. Unfortunately, or fortunately on Harry's part, Harry pulled away. The kiss was making him stand to attention and he desperately needed to hide it. He scrambled out of Draco's lap and made to leave, running in an odd sort of way so as not to rub against his erection.

Draco was left there, sprawled out on the grass, staring shocked in the direction Harry had ran. By that time, Harry had already made it into the Great Hall, where the various professor's were assembled, eating their breakfast, and was piling food on his plate while thinking of, well…

"Snape in a bikini. Snape in a thong. Dumbledore in a thong. Dumbledore and McGonagall both wearing thongs, snogging." Harry muttered to himself determinedly, trying anything to get his stupid hard-on to go away, but nothing would work.

_It's not going to go away, you know. If this was caused by your mate, then only your mate can get it to go away._

"Fine, then." whispered Harry, making sure that no one could hear him. "I'll…I'll just think of him, and it'll go away, right?"

_Well, that's not the preferred way, but yes, I suppose it would work._

"Good. After breakfast I'll head to the dorm and take care of it," Harry said, still whispering.

"Take care of what?" whispered a familiar husky voice, close to Harry's ear.

Harry whipped around, surprised beyond belief. "How did you get here? I would've heard you come in, so…" he trailed off, brow wrinkling in thought.

Draco smiled. "I apparated."

"But you can't inside Hogwarts! Hermione drilled it into my brain a thousand times!"

His soul mate's smile easily transformed into a smug smirk. "I didn't 'apparate' per say, as much as use my powers. I switched the air in this spot to the spot where I was standing and I ended up here. That's what it is, more or less."

Speechless, all Harry could manage was a tiny squeak of, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So what are you taking care of? That?" Malfoy asked, pointing at Harry's obvious erection. "Because if that's it, then we can take care of them together."

Harry blushed. "No, no, that's fine-"

"Potter- Harry, we don't have to, you know, _bond_, just…release the tension a little." Seeing Harry color even more, he changed tactics. "Okay, then, we'll take care of our, er, _problems_ separately. But after that, I would still like to have a chat. At least, assuming you still want to know _everything_."

If it was possible, Harry got even redder. He nodded, and then, for the second time in about twenty minutes, fled. He ran nearly all the way to Gryffindor Tower, then hurried up to the the boy's bathroom, setting up anti-intruder wards as he went, shedding his clothes and stepping into the shower.

_You know, people would never guess you'd be the run away in the face of danger type, since you, you know, killed the Dark Lord._

Harry bit his lip. "Shut it, Sub."

_Sub?_

"It's easier than saying subconscious."

_Mhmm. And it would have been easier to get off with Draco rather than just thinking of him._

By this time, Harry was jerking off, using images of Malfoy to get him there. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard. (2) Thinking of Draco's silver eyes, and his platinum-blond-turned-silvery hair, and his hard muscles, and his height. Ignoring his old pal Sub, he realized how impossibly well they fit together when he was sitting on Draco's lap. Maybe he could go through with this, if Draco – since when had he been calling him Draco? – apologized for all the shit he'd put him through in the six years prior to his discovery of "the Creator's" prophecy. At this thought, Sub broke through again.

_All prophecies are Hers, you know. All of them. She puts them through to Her various Seers, and then they speak them for all on Earth to hear._

"Shut it, Sub. I'm trying to get off, here."

_Well, you could obviously use some help, then._

Unbidden came the image of him and Draco in that grassy meadow, snogging rather heatedly, Harry in Draco's lap. Suddenly they flipped, so that Harry was on top straddling Draco, and trailing biting kisses down Draco's neck. Then they flipped again, and Draco ripped off Harry's shirt, toying with his nipples while grinding their erections together through their trousers, and-

White filled Harry's mind while he came, eventually petering out so that his vision came back again. He rested, leaning against the shower wall, taking deep breaths.

_And that, Harry, is how you wank._

Across the castle, Draco was using his powers, subconsciously, to see Harry violently jerking off to images of them in a rather heated meeting. Draco was simultaneously jerking off to watching Harry do so, and when he saw Harry hit orgasm, he was in a world of pleasure. And to think, that was all because of _him_.

Still in the Great Hall, the assorted staff of Hogwarts, including Dumbledore, the old coot, were staring at the spots where Harry and Draco had previously occupied, wondering what the _hell_ had just happened. However, Dumbledore was the only one who looked with an infuriating twinkle in those blue eyes.

**A/N:** Another chapter done and update, my glorious readers. Thanks to all who reviewed, telling me to continue. Oh, and:

**buddha69: **i'm not sure if i can do that, no offense or anything. i mean, i can make ron being a right prat for the first few chapters, and ginny and the rest of the weasleys skeptical, but nothing lasting. what do you have against the weasleys? i personally find them quite nice. oh, and is there any particular reason you chose **69** as the numbers after buddha? nudge nudge wink wink or maybe i just have a dirty mind...

(1) if you noticed my choice use of the word 'subconsciously' that's because i wanted you to. i used it so it would kind of be like their 'subs' were having a bit of control, i suppose.

(2) that was an unintentional pun, and a very bad unintentional pun at that. my most sincere apologies.

adios, amigos! for the foreign-language-lly-challenged goodbye, friends!


	3. Draco's Quarters

**Bloody Elves!**

**Chapter Three**

**Draco's Quarters**

After his shower, Harry tried valiantly to compose himself. This time he put on a tight black shirt with some green words on it (Born to Seek), the same black jeans (he didn't shop much, okay? harry was definitely **not** a ponce…at least, until recently), and a pair of trainers. He struggled with his hair for a while, putzing around, stalling even if he wouldn't admit it. Finally, Sub spoke up.

_Oh, go and meet him already. The soon you find out what's going on, the sooner you can kiss him, which you know you want to do, so don't even lie._

Harry blushed, "Shut up, Sub. You – you don't even know what you're talking about."

Sub snorted, of all things. Imagine, a voice in your head snorting. I_ don't know what I'm talking about? I'm your bloody subconscious!_

Harry blushed again. "Oh – stop nagging me! I'm leaving now – see?"

Across the castle, Draco was starting to worry. Scratch that, he'd been worrying for quite a while, actually. Was Harry rejecting him? Could he live without him? Draco shook his head, tousling his pale hair. Nonsense. Harry would come. A bit of color bloomed in his cheeks at his choice of words. That too – it would come later, hopefully. And definitely as magnificently as Harry had in the shower – or more.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He sidled up to the large wooden object, knowing exactly who the source of the tentative noise was. Draco opened the door, seeing Harry who promptly blushed at his appearance.

"Hello, Harry," he drawled, nodding approvingly to himself at Harry's delicous looks: his tight, black t-shirt showed off his Quidditch-toned body, the green in it bringing out his yes; the jeans he wore let you know how fantastically long his legs were (which led to a brief daydream about how long certain other parts of Harry were). All in all, he was a simply fabulous specimen.

"Er – h-hello, Malfoy," replied the nervous wood elf, stuttering at how naturally hot his mate was.

"Please, Harry, come in. And do call me Draco – we're going to shag, we should at least call each other by first names…unless…you've got some sort of…fetish?"

The brunette blushed yet again, "Um, no, no, Draco's fine."

Draco cocked his head and smiled, effectively disarming Harry. "Why thank you, Harry, you're quite gorgeous yourself. But enough of compliments. I suppose you want to know all about prophecies and such?" he asked, leading Harry to a cushy white couch.

The two sat down, and Draco began to talk. "I assume that you're subconscious has told you the prophecy. We shag, peace reigns, elves become once again what they were before. In a shortened version." Harry nodded. "Well, before that, we must be trained. Or, at least, our powers must be trained. Elves are very powerful, more powerful than wizards and witches, although no one really knows that since they stay away from humankind.

"Our subconscious voices will be our trainers; they have the knowledge of the elves in us, who will not be awakened until we learn to control our magic. This we must start urgently, because the elves are preparing for war, once again. We must awaken our elf-counterparts, shag, and then head to the battlefield and stop the war…oh, and then have a kid. The first whole elf in centuries…it's probably a lot more complicated than it sounds right now, but that's, again, just a shortened version. Oh, the Creator, before I forget! The Creator created everything, as you can guess from Her name. She is God, basically, the only one, except She is a girl, and she doesn't have a son, or any of the other religious nonsense Muggles have spouted. So, back to us… Elf mates are very much attached to each other, and are soul mates, matched in every way and completely in love with each other. So yes, we will eventually fall in love. But, um, until we shag, we're both going to feel a bit stretched, a bit tired, all that nonsense. Oh, and we're both going to have quite the sexual appetite… once the bond is erected," Draco smirked at his choice of words, "it needs to be fed regularly with sex. Lots and lots of sex." Harry was continually becoming more and more red, more color filling his cheeks everytime Draco said shag, or sex, or anything related to sexual matters. "Why, Harry," sang Draco, "one would think you're a blushing virgin. But don't worry, I'll be very, very gentle."

Harry, who'd thought it was impossible for him to get any redder, blushed _again_, and _**again**_ when Draco scooted closer to him and wrapped a warm arm around his waist. Then the wood elf's breath caught as his soul mate's face inched closer to his, until their lips met, and it was heaven. Sub was smiling contentedly, and the elf in him was practically purring. Draco ran his tongue against Harry's lips and the latter gasped, giving Draco the access he wanted. The cloud elf's tongue explored Harry's warm mouth, and he occasionally nibbled on his mate's bottom lip. When air became a serious problem, they pulled apart, and the pale boy pulled the smaller one onto his lap, and proceeded in snogging him senseless. However, they were interrupted by the one and only –

"Draco, I would like to request your help with…" Professor Snape trailed off, his eyes wide at finding his godson and his most hated student in such a intimate position. Then he blushed, muttered something about coming back later, turned on his heel and swept out of the room.

Draco stared at the door. "Well, _that_ certainly went well…"

Harry blushed (he really was a blushing virgin, wasn't he?), and picked himself up out of Draco's lap, although it was against his better judgment, as Draco was really warm. "Ah, well…erm, I mean…I s'pose I better go." Then he left Draco's cozy quarters, cursing at himself while he left. "I'm not fleeing, no fucking way, I am **not** running away, no sir, no bloody way."

Draco gazed in an amused and confused sort of way at the door, wondering what had really just happened. Then he sighed, in a dramatic, Draco-ish sort of way, "I suppose I really should go find Severus, then." The blond crossed the room in a few strides, opened the door, and left, just like all the other occupants of the room had done, although he did it with _plenty_ more style.

**A/N:** sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was in Baltimore and away from my precious. er - my computer. so i couldn't write. but to make up for it, i wrote another chapter. don't forget to review!


	4. Father Figures

**Bloody Elves!**

**Chapter Four**

**Father Figures**

Draco hurried down the hallways to find his godfather, hoping he would get to him before he got to Dumbledore, as he undoubtedly was, probably to rant about how Harry was somehow corrupting Draco, even though it was quite the opposite. Anyhow, Draco definitely didn't want the old coot involved in this sorry mess of world-saving, and he was sure Harry didn't either.

Just then, he caught a glimpse of a bat-like, black robe turning the corner, and he sped up, catching him just down the hall from dear old Dumby's office.

"Severus!" he called out. The black-haired man turned around. "Please, stop. I can explain. There's no need to go to the old – heh, heh, I mean, _Dumbledore_, about this." The Potions Master looked at him suspiciously for a few moments, then nodded. Draco caught up to him and began to walk and talk.

"Well, it's all about my inheritance. I'm a cloud elf, as you already know, and Harry, Harry Potter, is a wood elf. Opposite breeds. But you see, there's this prophecy, one of the prophecies of the Creator's…" he paused, "scratch that last, it doesn't make sense…that we're soul mates, Harry and I, and we have the power to reconcile the wood and cloud elves. You see, they're going to war again, and if they're allowed to fight, they'll destroy the world."

"I see," said Snape, smirking, "just another something to feed Potter's hero complex. Another bout of world-saving."

Draco sighed, clearly frustrated. "Yes, but would you rather die than feed Harry's "hero complex" ?"

Severus stared at Draco for a while, contemplating something. Then he spoke. "I see…that you have fallen in love with the git. Draco, Potter is not much good for anything! You'd be better off finding love elsewhere."

Draco ran a hand through his golden locks. "But, godfather, don't you understand? Yes, I love him, because we're _meant to be_. We are soul mates. And I know you don't have much sympathy for that argument, since you lost your supposed soul mate," here Professor Snape opened his mouth to object, but Draco cut him off, "but I've seen the way you look at Hermione Granger. And don't say it's not true, since you're the one who taught me how to read people. Anyways, I think it's more than likely that _she's_ your real soul mate. So, do I have your blessing?"

Snape opened his mouth, but apparently could find naught to say, since he closed it again and solemnly nodded.

"Thank Merlin," breathed Draco. Then, "So what was it you wanted help with?"

After Harry had fled – no, not fled, _left in a dignifed manner_ – Draco's quarters, still feeling quite warm and fuzzy from their snog, he headed back to his rooms, relishing in the pure forest-ness of it all. After sitting in his favorite chair for a while, in deep concentration, he headed over to the vine-covered fireplace and flooed Remus Lupin. The werewolf's head appeared in the fire.

"Harry? I haven't spoken to you in quite a while. How are you doing?"

Harry bit his lip, murmured, "I'm fine, I guess."

"What's different about you? Have you come into a magical inheritance?"

Those words set Harry off. "Yes, and that's exactly the problem! The focus of yet another world-saving prophecy! And with Draco Malfoy, my supposed mate, a cloud elf! I'm not gay! But Sub disagrees, says I'm just in denial, or some crap like that."

Remus was instantly concerned. "Er…Harry, what's wrong? You're in another prophecy? With Draco Malfoy, your mate, you said, if I heard correctly?"

The wood elf took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I'm a wood elf, Remus, and Draco is a cloud elf. We're soul mates. The Creator spoke a prophecy of us, saying that when we formed a proper bond, when we…mated, peace would reign, and elves would be returned their proper powers."

"Oh." The former DADA professor was having some trouble understanding, but he thought he got it all. "And who's this Sub you're talking about?"

Harry focused on him again. "Sub – oh, he's just, my subconscious. Y'know, a voice in my head. And no, I'm not crazy. He's going to help me get control of my powers, and annoy me along the way."

_Hey! Grr on you!_

This amused Harry. "Grr on you? Interesting, Sub."

Remus decided to ignore Harry's little conversation with himself. "So why are you telling me all this?"

"Well," started Harry, and he never got to finish, since an owl swooped in and handed him a letter, along with a package, from Hermione and Ron, he assumed. "Oops, looks like I'll have to talk to you later, Remus. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Harry." replied Lupin, still giving Harry a strange look. "Oh, and happy birthday."

Harry nodded his thanks and set to opening the package, guessing it was his birthday present. Inside were plenty of sweets, along with a book, presumably from Hermione, about various DADA spells. He started on a chocolate frog and opened the letter.

_Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_Sorry we haven't gotten in touch, but we've been busy. I stayed with the Weasleys for a while, and now I'm in France with Ron in my family. So sorry, but we almost forgot to write! How are things at Hogwarts? No disturbances, or trouble with your scar? Ron wants to make sure Malfoy is staying in check, and whether or not you've received a magical inheritance. I doubt you have, but, well, you know Ron. Well, sorry again, Harry, but we've got to go. We're running on a strict schedule here. _

_Love, _

_Hermione & Ron_

Harry smiled and headed to his desk, setting down the letter and the package, searching for a quill, ink, and some parchment. He had just begun writing when Draco burst into the room. How he'd gotten in, Harry had no idea, but he merely looked up at his mate, puzzled.

"Hello, Draco," a note of question was in Harry's voice.

"'Ello, Harry. What do you have there?" greeted Draco, ignoring the unmistakeable question Harry had asked, even if he hadn't voiced it.

"Er – a letter from Ron & 'Mione. It is my birthday, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, then, happy birthday, my mate!" Draco approached him, wrapping his arms around him and inhaling his woodsy scent. Harry noticed the strange behavior but didn't say anything about it, too into the comfort that came from being in Draco's arms. "So…are you going to tell them about us?"

Harry blinked. "Our predicament, you mean?" Draco abruptly pulled back. Oh. That must not have been the best thing to say…

"That's what you think of us? That this is merely a _predicament_ we're in? Well, let's think of this the way you do, then, Potter." His voice was shaking with rage. "As though this is just a predicament. Another problem in your life. If you don't tell them now, then they're going to be awfully upset to find out that you lied to them, you know. And they're going to want to help you out of your _predicament_. I don't think you realize this, Potter! We're going to fall in love, eventually. In love! We're soul mates, and elves mate for life! And if you _don't_ mate with me, well, the world won't see another year, understand? If you're not going to do this for me, for us, for the fact that we're going to fall in love, do it for the bloody world! Love, Harry! We're going to fall in love!" And with those words, Draco stormed out, tears in his eyes, muttering, "And I'm already well down that road."

Harry stared remorsefully at his leafy door, wishing nothing more than that he'd never said that. Perhaps Draco was still a git, and perhaps he didn't like him much as of yet…okay, scratch that, he liked him quite a bit…but he was where Harry belonged. And, although he hated to admit it, Harry knew he was right. He picked up his quill again, and began to explain in the letter to his best friends.

**A/N:** Hope you like the extra chappie, because it's probably going to be a while before i update again, seeing as school starts in a week. Enjoy it while you can! Oh, and about the whole Snape/Hermione thing...That was unexpected, completely unexpected. The words just sort of showed up. I could change it, however, as I'm not sure how I could make that happen. Review and tell me if you like. Oh, and tell me if I made Snape snarky enough, please. Thanks for reading!


	5. Author's Note

hey! a million thanks to all of my readers, but unfortunately i've had too much on my plate to even think about this fic, and i seriously doubt that i will ever finish it. sorry! but the point of this update is to tell y'all that this fic is open to takeover...meaning, whoever wants to finish this fic can. just make sure you ask/tell me about it first. i don't think it would be a pleasant surprise to be harmlessly cruising the website and find my story, re-posted by someone else with advances in the plot. i think i'd have a heart attack. so please, ask me first. and if anyone else wants to borrow the plot, but not the actual story, go ahead, but again, tell me first. i'd like to know so i can see just how much better your story is than mine. (; 

luv,

hallowsgirl


End file.
